


• WINGS •

by LxstTeaccups



Category: Dream SMP - (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team - (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Kink, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Demons, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Heaven & Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Kink Discovery, M/M, Sexual Humor, Unhealthy Obsessions, Yaoi, angel - Freeform, dreamnotfound, its not as bad as it sounds i swear, mlm, please I promise you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxstTeaccups/pseuds/LxstTeaccups
Summary: Between heaven and hell, Earth is supposedly a safe safe for angels and demons alike to live in harmony. Rumor says that if a demon were to take an angel's wings, they'd gain the ability of flight.Dream is a demon who has always wanted to fly. George is a gullible angel who shows a fascination with demons and has been trying to figure himself out for years. The two meet. Angel and demon hijinks ensue.•-•-•-•- •✞• -•-•-•-•Featuring (in order of appearance):DreamwastakenSapnapBadboyhaloGeorgenotfoundVarious Background CharactersPrompt:Hybrid Heaven/HellI will be attempting to update weekly. Crossposted on Wattpad @Bixsbi-dictionary
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	• WINGS •

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are. My first real fanfiction I’ve written in a long time, so any advice is appreciated. If you haven’t read the description please do so, it’s very important and explains a lot of things.
> 
> Also this is intended to be a slow-burn style of fanfiction, but I actually hate writing slow burn, so it’s kinda like medium speed burn. Expect basic angst, comedy, fluff, and romance to start coming in by Chapter 2 or 3. George isn’t in this chapter but he’ll be appearing in the next one. With that out of the way, just hang tight and enjoy ^^!
> 
> CW: Mentions of H*ll, Heaven, angels and demons. Mentions of st*bing, removal of angel wings (not gorey), and sharp materials. Mature themes (it’s not as bad as it sounds trust me).
> 
> ~ Sai

Ever since Dream was a young child, life had been unfair. But it wasn’t his fault, he was just born into the wrong side. Having a pointy green tail and horns didn’t mean he couldn’t get ahead in life.

By the time he was 9, he had already learned the two basics of life: crime and suffering. That’s all it really was for so long, up until the day he was sent off on his 14th birthday to the library to return a missing book. It was a hot afternoon, the streets of Hellcity were smoky and suffocating as usual. Dream had a thick book in his shaky hands. 

He walked into the library to be greeted by a warm and safe feeling, one that he hadn’t felt in a long time.  _ ‘It won’t hurt to snoop around a bit… _ ’ he thought. He walked down a particularly long hall of bookcases, glancing at each cover as he passed by.

“Boring… boring… borin-” Dream paused. His eyes had wandered to a specific book. It had a beautiful blue color with golden cursive text on the side, reading “ _ Angel Slayer _ .” The young demon cocked his head. “Looks good enough,” He thought out loud. He flipped the book open, and began reading the first line.

_ Once upon a time, there was a mighty demon warrior. His name was Fungi, and he was beloved by all. He had everything he ever wanted, except one thing: flight. So he decided that he would do the most reasonable thing: steal the wings of an angel. _

_ He traveled up from the depts of ancient Hellcity and walked a thousand miles across the earth, until he reached heaven’s gates. There he saw a flying angel, her wings gleaming white in the sun. Fungi had to be quick. He made a magnificent leap into the air, and stabbed his knife through her chest. He then proceeded to steal her wings in two swift pulls and attached them to his back. _

_ He then flew away into the sky, where he would forever fly amongst the clouds and stars. The end. _

_ {NOTE: DO NOT TRY AT HOME, ATTACHMENT OF ANGEL WINGS DOES NOT RESULT IN FLIGHT.} _

Once the story was over, Dream was standing in silence, his eyes wide open.  _ ‘Is this real? Can I really fly? Is it a sign? _ ’ A million questions flashed through his head. Finally, his mind slowed down and settled on one. ‘ _ Can I do that? _ ’

He looked at the ground and then back at the book pages, each one sporting an illustration of the scene being described, until he stopped at the second to last page again, where silver blood coated most of the scene.

He’d have to wait until he was 18 before he was ever able to come close to contact with an angel, as demons couldn’t leave Hellcity until they were of age. But, even if he made it to the surface, would it be worth it? 

Was this right?

**•-•-•-•- •✞• -•-•-•-•**

_ 7 Years Later : Group Home : Jun 6th 10:30 am _

_ Scribble…scrabble… snap! _ Dream sighed in annoyance. Another broken pencil. He gently blew the bits of lead off his paper and looked at what he had written. He’d been up since 2am in his room writing his most recent research paper in angelology. It included a fine sketch of an angel’s wings and it’s main blood vessels and fatal spots (drawn completely by reference, of course).

It was his 4th sketch that morning, and his 128th total (not including the ones he threw away). His room was coated in a layer of sketches hung up on the walls- you could barely see the green walls he’d painted when he initially moved in. His entire room was in bad shape, to be honest, but at least he had a room.

Dream rose from his seat and went to grab another paper from his nightstand across the room. He could already imagine how the next one would look. It could be a detailed model of the external cosmetics: the beautiful feathers and gleaming white-

“DREAM! BREAKFAST IS DONE!” A voice called out from downstairs. The green eyed man let out a heavy sigh. He had the  **best** workflow going until Bad yelled. Despite his annoyance, he opened the door and went downstairs, where he was greeted by the smell of freshly baked muffins and warm syrupy pancakes. Sapnap and Bad were already waiting at the table.

“Well well well, look who finally came out of his room. You done drawing kinky angel pics?” Sapnap teased. “Language!” Bad scolded milliseconds after. Dream chuckled and took a seat, digging into his pancakes.

Sapnap never failed to brighten his day with his constant trickery. Dream had met the imp randomly after they had run into each other at a party. A few drinks later, they had gotten each other’s phone numbers and had been inseparable ever since.

Bad, on the other hand, was a force of good in the small family. It was Bad’s idea to start living together as roommates in the little house. Bad was an in-between, half angel half demon, but seemed to always lean towards the angelic side, wearing a halo that shone brighter than his smile. Simply seeing his light brown hair and thick glasses could bring a sense of happiness and innocence into the room. Dream didn’t remember how or when they met, but Bad always seemed to be there for him at the right time.

“So, here’s today’s plan,” the in-between started. “We have to get more eggs and baking materials since I ran out of a buuunch of things this morning.” 

“Could you go one day without making muffins Bad?” Sapnap interjected. Bad then paused and thought for a second, before a big smile spread across his face. “Could you go one day without eating muffins?” He clapped back. “Fair enough.”

“Well, Pentamart ran out of robin eggs last week, and I heard there’s a cafe selling them for only $2 a carton.” 

“Cool, when are we going?” The freckled man asked. 

Bad and Sapnap exchanged a nervous glance, and Dream started to get a bad feeling in his stomach. “What?” He asked. “Well… the thing is.. that cafe is in The Divine Plaza.”

Dream’s eyes widened. ‘ _ Divine Plaza? _ ’ He thought. It was a beautiful place on Earth. It was swarmed full of angels, good smells, and delicious food. He had only heard about the plaza, though. Ever since  **The Incident** , the blond demon hadn’t been allowed to visit earth. Dream’s mouth curled into a sour frown. He’d rather not think about it.

“I think you deserve to come with us. It’s been long enough, and you’ve changed!” Bad exclaimed. Dream was still in silence, he couldn’t believe it was finally happening. “I would love to…” he finally murmured.

“Okay, get dressed, and meet us at the door. We’re gonna be out for a while.” 

Dream didn’t hesitate a second to 

rise from his chair and run up the stairs. He quickly went into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. It was  _ finally happening _ . Today was the day.

He pulled his white and grey striped shirt off his head in one go, and grabbed his black turtleneck and green hoodie from the closet, throwing them on immediately after. 

He switched into some black ripped jeans, tall brown boots, and open finger gloves. He fixed his hair up a bit before looking in the mirror. ‘ _ I look great. I might just meet somebody. _ ’ ( **You sure will, Dre ;D** )

His eyes slowly drifted from his reflection to the walls of his room. Not the green paint, but the pictures all over it. The wings. His greatest weakness. His hands started to twitch as he walked towards his closet.

He opened the door. It was all basic stuff, but on the floor of his closet were two items: a spool of red rope and a white mask with a thin smiley face on it. ‘ _ Cmon, you can’t do this, not now, _ ’ a quiet voice in his head whispered. ‘ _ This is your chance, this is your opportunity! _ ’ A louder one yelled.

He let out a long breath, and picked up the items, shoving them into a backpack.

**•-•-•-•- •✞• -•-•-•-•**

_ Metro station : 11:28 am _

“It says the next boarding is at 1:30-”

“No, Sapnap, you read it wrong-”

“I’m pretty confident in my ability to read, Badboyhalo.”

“You’re holding the map upside down, here…” Bads words were drowned out by Dreams own thoughts as he waited for the train

It felt so strange, being able to stand at the metro station once more. It was loud and buzzing as usual. He could hear crying children, arguing teenagers, and loud pets. It was perfect. Before he even had the chance to sink his butt into the leather seats lined against the wall, the sound of an upcoming metro train made him stop.

“Oh, it’s early.” Sapnap murmured flatly. “Or MAYBE you just READ THE TIME WRONG-” Bad started up again. Before the situation could escalate, Dream hurriedly hopped onto the train, forcing the other two to follow behind.

The three found seats, finally relaxing as the stress melted off of them. A sudden calmness washed over them, a feeling a serenity that always seemed to cling onto the metro train. Sapnap had gotten his phone out and started to listen to music. Bad had taken a small book out of one of his deep pockets and begun reading. Dream knew for a fact that all he really had in his backpack to entertain himself was $20 and his phone, which was on 17%.

He let out a sigh, looking out the window of the metro train. All he could see was the quick passing of brown concrete walls, as they were still underground. It was a long trip to and from earth, about thirty minutes. It wouldn’t hurt to get a bit of sleep. Dream sighed, and leaned his head onto the seat. He closed his eyes, hoping to get a quick nap.

..

But only 20 minutes later, he was shaken awake by the imp next to him. Dream groaned in frustration, glaring at Sapnap. “What?” He asked. “Look out the window.”

The blond turned around, his eyes widening. They had exited the deep pits of Hell, and now he could see… cloudy skies… His eyes started watering, he hadn’t been greeted with real skies in ages. All he could see from hell was a dark maroon ceiling if he squinted.

“Pretty cool, right?” Sapnap asked. Dream’s eyes were still staring, though. He could see grass, trees, DIRT! So much greenery that he could only imagine back down in Hellcity. “Maybe I’ll finally meet that Skeppy person Bad keeps talking about,” Dream remarked.

“He sounds sketchy.”

“Aren't we all?” 

Before the conversation could resume, the train slowed down, before coming to a complete halt. They had arrived. “All passengers please exit the metro,” a robotic voice echoed across the train.

Dream didn’t have to be told twice. He hopped up, grabbed his bag, and rushed out the door. Today was a new day. A new beginning. A new story.

•-•-•-•- •✞• -•-•-•-•

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT. IT'S FINALLY DONE. I was worried I wouldn’t finish in time for valentines and then realized I had ALMOST 2 THOUSAND WORDS written already. Once again, I’m so sorry Gogy isn’t in this chapter, but be patient, my ladies, gents, and dignified others. The next chapter is gonna be the big dnf meeting (but not in the way you expect). 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. Make sure you stay tuned, because chapter 2 is hopefully coming out next week or the week after, depending on my luck. Happy Valentine’s Day and have a good night/morning!
> 
> ~ Sai


End file.
